The Cabin
by Marinaah
Summary: Haley James hated Nathan Scott, but when she is going to spend her summer at the Scott cabin with her best friend also known as his sister and he is going to be there. What is going to happen? Will her feelings for him change? Naley with some Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cabin**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

All you guys need to know is that Nathan and Brooke are siblings. Nathan is a year older. Brooke and Haley are best friends. The rest will be explained trough out the story. This chapter is a little short, but the others will be longer.

"H. James, come on!" an impatiently Brooke whined from downstairs. "I'm coming B. Scott", she said coming down the stairs. "Dad gave me the keys to the cabin so everything is ready, now the only thing missing are us having the time of our lives there! Brooke squealed. They ran as fast as they could to the car and drove of to the cabin with the music blaring from the stereo.

They had been driving in two hours when both of them became hungry and had just stopped for something to eat when Nathan called. "Hey Nate, what's up?" "Can't a guy just call his sister?""Nope, you always want something" "Okay, I was just wondering when you are going to the cabin, because me and Luke are on our way now, and I was also wondering if you were going to bring some of your friends?" "I'm on my way now and I'm bringing Hales you know that, she's my best friend and you have to be nice to her, it's not like I'm mean to Lucas." "I'm not mean to her, she's a bitch and Lucas is your boyfriend Brooke, it's not the same thing." "Whatever, I'll see you there, bye" "Bye". Brooke couldn't deal more with her brother. They were best friends, but he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

"So what did he want?" "Just the usual and he said that he and Luke were on their way". Brooke didn't think it was necessary to mention the rest, because she then knew that Haley would go off at Nathan the second she saw him. And that would happen enough times the rest of the summer. Haley really didn't like Nathan, she didn't like the way he treated women and his attitude, like he was a god or something. Brooke would always say that she was actually having feelings for him and she thought they would make a cute couple. But Haley always denied it saying that Brooke didn't understand the difference between love and hate. But there is a thin line between love and hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

I know this chapter isn't that much longer but the others will be. And thank you so much for the reviews it really makes me want to write.

Jess2303: I think I'm going to have some of the characters in this fic I just don't know who yet. I haven't decided.

And to all you others who have reviewed thank you so much!

--

Brooke jumped out of the car right away when they reached the cabin. She took of running straight to the house to see if anyone was there yet. Haley did the exact opposite she took her time and walked slowly up to the house. Less time she had to spend with Nathan than better for her. She went straight up to the room she always had when she stayed their and began unpacking or at least she did until Brooke screamed for her to come down. There in the living room stood her other best friend Lucas Roe. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. They didn't see each other as much as before with him gone to college and everything. At least the college wasn't that far away and they could still meet sometimes. And she and Brooke were also going to Duke after the summer was over. "Hey Luke, it's good to see you, I've missed you!"

Before Lucas could respond the last person Haley wanted to see came into the living room. "Aw, I missed you to Hales, and I always knew you missed me", he smirked at her. "Yeah your right, that's me, sitting at home missing you" she said in a sarcastic voice. "See, that wasn't so hard to admit, now you just have to admit all the other things as well". "Oh like how I think you are a son of a"

"Hales stop it, he isn't worth it, come on", Brooke said.

As much as Brooke loved her brother she knew that he liked to rile and piss Haley of, but Haley could take care of herself, that she had proven all the times they had been fighting and it had been a lot of times this last two years. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if something else happened between them that she didn't know because they always got along before. But if something happened she knew that she would figure it out somehow.

Haley and Brooke went into Haley's room. The cabin was really big so all the teens could have their own room. Haley's room had a light cream color and was very nice. "We are going to a party tonight Hales so we have get shopping". "Why? We have a ton of clothes Brooke". "So? We need something new. Haley knew that she couldn't argue with Brooke about shopping so she just gave up and went to get ready.

They had been in three stores when they found their outfits. Haley and Brooke came out of the dressing room the same time. "Oh my god, Haley that is so totally your outfit for tonight, you look so hot", Brooke squealed with happiness. "Thanks Brookie, you to!"

"Thanks". Brooke was wearing a denim skirt and a purple halter top and Haley too was wearing a denim skirt but with a red v-neck top. "Now we need to go home and get ready for the party, come on Tutorgirl". "I'm coming Tigger"

When they were on their way home in the car Brooke started asking questions about Nathan as usual wondering if something happened between them. And Haley as usual just shrugged it of saying he was a cocky asshole. But the truth was that something happened between them two years ago, but the only ones who knew were Haley, Nathan and Lucas. Haley couldn't tell Brooke because she knew how much she knew how much she looked up to Nathan and she couldn't ruin that. Deb Scott didn't really spend much time with her kids, she was always away at business trips. And Dan Scott did only spend time with Nathan because he pressured him about basketball. So the only one that Brooke had left of her family was Nathan and Haley couldn't take that away from her and she knew that Brooke would be pissed at Nathan if she found out. But Haley knew that it would eventually come out she just didn't know that it would happen sooner than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter****three**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

So now you are going to get to know what happened between Nathan and Haley.

This chapter is longer.

Thank you so much for the reviews and please continue do to so it really makes my day!

_**Flashback **_

_**Two years ago**_

_Haley walked down to her room at the cruise. Brooke had decided that it would be a good idea to spend the last weeks of their summer holiday on the cruise, do something different for a change. Their families had always been best friends or their dads so they always spent the summer holidays together. Haley and Brooke had been best friends since they were born. And when Haley was twelve years old she met Lucas and they hit it of. And soon he was a part of their group that consisted of Haley, Brooke, Nathan and then Lucas. After some years of having a crush on each other Brooke and Lucas finally got together and had been together for almost a year now and they were still going strong._

_The four of them was going to have a blast at this cruise and she was so exited. Nathan had the room next to hers and Lucas and Brooke had theirs right across the hall.__ Dan Scott and Jimmy James had their rooms on another floor so the teens could have their privacy. _

_Haley p__ut on her yellow bikini and walked up to the pool. The others where already there and watched her walking towards them. _

"_Oh check it out__ you guys, do you see how many guys that are checking Hales out?" Brooke asked_

"_Yeah, we have to keep an eye on her, right Nate?" _

_Nathan didn't hear the question because he was to busy checking Haley out__ himself. _She looks so beautiful, did I just say beautiful? No, hot, sexy is more like it, Nathan Scott never uses the word beautiful. _Nathan was so absorbed with his inner conversation that he didn't see Haley coming._

"_Hi guys, what's up?" _

_He was so startled to hear her voice that he almost fell out of his chair. The others just looked at him weirdly before Brooke answered the question._

"_Oh nothing, we were just watching all the guys drool over you! We ar__e so going to get you a guy!"_

"_I don't need a guy Brooke, I'm fine as I am" _

"_Yeah Hales are right she doesn't need a guy, so don't try to pimp her out Brooke" Lucas said not wanting to think about his innocent best friend being with a guy._

"_You don't think she are going to stay little "Miss I'm a Virgin" for ever do you? Not while having me as a best friend, I can promise you that!"_

"_Okay__ you two stop it! I'm sitting right here, so don't talk like I'm not here okay? And you guys don't need to yell out to everyone that I'm a virgin and it's my decision to make if I'm going to stay one or not! Not yours!"_

"_Okay fine!" they both pouted but that only lasted for about two seconds until they were making out.__ Haley just ignored them and was going to start a conversation with Nathan when she saw his muscular chest. Man was he hot or what? She thought. She couldn't tare her eyes away from him so he caught her staring and that famous Scott smirk that he was known for became apparent. When she finally looked at his face she saw him smirking at her and knew that she had been caught. But what could a girl do he was like a greek god or something. She knew that she had always had a crush on him but who didn't his face was perfect and so was his body. But she knew that nothing would ever happen because he only saw her as a friend._

"_Checking me out huh?" _

"_No she lied and went to stand up but tripped __over her own feet and fell over Nathan. "God, I'm such a klutz"_

"_You know if you wanted me all you had to do was ask" he smirked at her__._

"_I don't want__ you" she said flustered and stood up and left. _

_He just sat there smirking to himself, he knew that she had always had a crush on him, but he also knew that she was too good for him, but lately he had been drawn to her. He knew that nothing could ever happen but that didn't stop him from wanting her._

_The weeks went flying by and soon they had to leave and Brooke was currently whining just about that. _

"_I can't beli__eve that we have to leave tomorrow, it has been so much fun! I want to stay!" "The others just laughed at her. _

"_Yeah well me to, but sorry to disappoint __you but we have school" Haley said laughing. _

"_Come on Brooke I'll take you back to the room before you get to drunk" Lucas said walking a__way with Brooke still whining. _

"_How he can put up with her I don't know" Nathan said. _

"_Hey watch it! That's my best friend and your sister and you know you love her." Haley said slurring__ but giving him a pointed look _

"_Yeah your right, come on I'll take you back to your room"_

_They walked back to the rooms and before they knew it they Haley had her back up against her door and they were kissing. They both knew that they were drunk, but both wanted this. Haley managed to open the door and they stumbled in and fell on the bed. They removed each other clothes and soon they were left in just their underwear__. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this Hales" _

"_Yeah I'm sure, I may be drunk but I know what I'm doing". _

"_Okay then, as long as you're sure". _

_They removed the final items of clothing and he entered her slowly. He saw the pain on her face and kissed away the tears. He was gentle and caring and she couldn't have wished for more being her first time. She slowly relaxed and they moved in sync and soon they both came. They laid there breathing just staring at the ceiling. Haley wondered if he regretted it but when she__ felt him take her in his arms she knew everything would be okay. _

_When she woke up the next morning she found Nathan staring at her intensely and she blushed__ and her cheeks turned red. _

"_What are you looking at?" _

"_You". _

"_So what happens now? Everything has changed" _

"_Yeah I know but I would like for you to be my girlfriend". _

"_I would like that, but I think we should keep it for ourselves __sometime so we can adjust to it ours self first because a lot has just changed". _

"_Yeah that's a good idea". _

_Haley knew that Nathan was the type that never just stayed with one girl but she trusted him._

_A week __had now gone by and they continued to sneak around to meet each other and everything went great. But one day they were hanging out and Haley got a phone from her father saying that her mother was in the hospital because she had been in a car accident and was in a coma. They drove as fast as they could to the hospital and did just enter the room when they heard the doctor say to Jimmy that her mother was lucky that didn't become more injured from the crash. _

"_Oh thank god" Haley said._

_Both men turned towards them. _

"_Shh honey, everything is going to be okay" Jimmy said to a now crying Haley. _

_Nathan __felt a little out of place but knew that had to be there for Haley and realized how much he actually cared for her. He had never cared about any girl before just Brooke so this was different to him, but he liked it. _

"_Thank you Nathan__, for bringing her to me" _

"_No problem Mr. James__". _

_Nathan stayed with Haley everyday and that made Haley realize just how much she actually relied on him and how much he meant to her. Brooke and Lucas also stayed with her but they saw that the only person that Haley needed was Nathan so they let him take the most care of her. The other time when she wasn't at the hospital they always took her out to do something. They didn't want her to think about all the bad things, so they kept her busy. _

_A week later after the crash Haley was at the hospital for the first time alone, and felt her mother move her fingers in her hand and her eyes fluttered open. Haley was so happy. She hugged her mother and called her father. She stayed at the hospital for three hours when she decided she had to tell Nathan the good news. _

_She walked right into the house without knocking she had done this so many times her whole life so she didn't think about it anymore. She went straight up to Nathan's room and opened the door. She took a seat on the bed when the bathroom door opened and Nathan came out but he wasn't alone. He froze. He didn't know what to say and Chloe just stood there looking at the whole scene. _

"_Haley..." she cut him of "Never speak to me again" she said __and stormed out, she was pissed and hurt._

"_Come on Nate you don't need her" _

"_Get out, we are done__, and not a word about this to anyone or you are going to regret it" he said and went to get dressed he had to talk to Haley. _

_He wasn't used to the whole relationship thing and was afraid of how __much she actually meant to him so messed up._

_Chloe had always had feelings for Nathan and couldn't help to do everything he wanted so she just kissed his cheek and left. Nathan drove of to Haley and walked in because as usual she hadn't locked her door. When he opened the door he could hear crying from upstairs. He went up to her room and saw her laying at the bed crying with mascara streaks down her cheeks__ and it made him so mad at himself and guilty. When he finally had the courage to speak he didn't know what to say so the only thing that came out was _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"._

_When she looked up at him he could see the icy look that she was giving him. They had only b__een together for an about two to three weeks but she had fallen in love with him so this really hurt her. She knew that it was a short time to fall in love with someone, but she couldn't help it. _

"_Yeah well you did". _

_He wanted to touch her and he always did as he wanted and this time wasn't different. But when he did she flinched away, he felt a pang. _

"_I care about you Haley, I never meant for it to happen" _

"_Well I don't care anymor__e, let's just forget that anything ever happened" _

"_I will not pretend that nothing happened__ Haley". _

"_You can't just tell me that when you just cheated on me Nathan__, now get out of my house". _

_He just stood there. _

"_Get the hell out Nathan, I hate you"_

_Her eyes were cold and held no emotion anymore, it scared him. He had never seen her this way, he could always tell her emotions from her eyes and now it was gone._

"_This isn't the end Haley, it isn't over". _

_And then he left._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Chapter four**

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Prinsezchild: Thank you for the tips. I did think about doing it that way and now I have.

It was party time and the girls had been getting ready for three hours and the boys were waiting downstairs.

"I can't believe that they take this long to get ready, they even beat you!" Lucas said laughing.

"Hey! I don't take that long and you are the one to talk, you and Brooke are equally slow and are perfect for each other"

"I'm not..." He was cut of by Brooke entering, he couldn't tare his eyes of her.

"You can stop staring now" Nathan said rolling his eyes, but it was his turn to stare when Haley entered.

She was gorgeous. He knew that things between them weren't the same anymore but he was going to change that. She wasn't like any other girl, because if she was he wouldn't still feel something when he thought of her. He came out of his daze and they went to the car.

"I and Broody are going to sit in back" she winked at Lucas and he just smiled at her.

"Oh lucky me I have to sit next to satan himself for thirty minutes, what a good start at the night" Haley thought to herself sarcastic.

Two minutes in the car and they were already fighting. Haley had tried to change the station at the radio and that's when everything started.

"Don't touch it Hales, my car, my radio"

"I don't want to hear 50 cent or whoever rap about how they get laid or money. And don't call me Hales only my friends can call me that"

"My rules Hales" he smirked and pronounced her nickname slowly just to piss her of.

"You're such an ass Nathan"

Brooke interrupted before the fight could escalate even more. "Were here!" she squealed.

Every head turned when they entered the house. The Scott kids were notorious party people here and Haley and Lucas were also quite known around there. Nathan loved all the attention he got from everyone especially the opposite gender. All the girls checked him and Lucas out but they knew they couldn't do anything with Lucas because nobody wanted to be on Brooke Scott's bad side. But he also noticed that Haley got a lot of attention and it bugged him. But he couldn't be jealous, Nathan Scott never got jealous.

"Could you guys get us some drinks" Lucas went right away over to the bar, but Nathan just stood there.

"Did you miss the hint or something? I need some privacy with Hales here" she started to get impatient, she didn't have the whole night.

"Why should I? I'm not your servant Brooke, I'm not Luke"

"Whatever, just please go" Brooke whined

Nathan just left smirking.

"So now that they are gone, did anyone catch your eye? If not I'm going to find you one".

Haley just shook her head and laughed at Brooks antics, "Nope nobody"

Lucas and Nathan just stood at the bar talking to a group of guys when Haley and Brooke walked over. Brooke stopped Haley just before they were about to reach the guys.

"Oh Haley look at that guy next to Nate, what do you think?" Brooke just continued with out stopping.

"He's cute right? I know, I have just such a good taste just look at Broody!"

Haley just couldn't stop the laughter from coming but soon stopped when Brooke glared at her.

"Yeah your right, he is cute".

He had sandy blonde hair, a perfect tan and a muscular body.

"We'll just have to see then Brookie" Haley winked and continued to walk over to the guys.

"Broody come dance with me" Brooke said and grabbed Lucas and left for the dance floor.

"Hey there sexy"

"Oh my god, Tim! How you been?" she said giving him a hug.

"I've been great, you?"

"Me too" she said which wasn't the truth but she wasn't going to tell everyone that and at least not in front of Nathan. She wasn't going to show him how much he had actually hurt her or how much he had meant to her.

Haley had known Tim for the most of her life. He to had a cabin there and they met him every year. He wasn't the smartest tool in the box but he was really funny. Haley said hello to the rest of the guys until Tim interrupted her.

"Oh Haley I forgot, this is David, his new in town".

Nathan saw how David looked at Haley, he saw the lust in his eyes and his fists clenched. Haley was his.

"Hi Haley, it's nice to meet you" he smiled at her.

Haley just blushed and said "You to".

Brooke saw the whole interaction from the dance floor and knew that something would happen between them. She was really happy for her best friend. Haley hadn't been herself in a really long time and Brooke was really worried. She now hoped that when this summer was over she would be herself again. There was another person who also saw the whole thing, but he was anything but happy. Nathan just drowned the drink and went of to the dance floor with a girl that had been clinging on him the whole night. He knew that this probably wasn't the best way to get Haley back but he didn't care. If she was going to have her fun then he was going to have his.

Haley had so much fun with David that night, but her eyes still kept on wandering over to the dance floor where Nathan was dancing with a platinum blonde bimbo. She knew that this girl was just some hook-up but it still hurt her. He would never change and she knew that. She wasn't going to show that she was hurt. This was the new Haley, she was going to have fun and show everyone a new side of her.

When she walked up to her bedroom and fell onto the bed she couldn't help the smile that was now apparent on her face. She and David had exchanged phone numbers and she hoped that this was the thing that would make her finally get over Nathan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill.

b.freeman: I know this chapter isn't that much longer but I will write longer chapters if I get even more reviews.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

--

David had called Haley the next day and invited her on a date.

"So where are we going"

"You'll see", David said smiling.

This wasn't the first time she had asked him. He thought it was cute how curious she was and how she pouted when he wouldn't tell her. They stopped outside a Tivoli.

"Oh Yay, I love Tivoli's!" she squealed.

"Good ", he said laughing at her enthusiasm.

Brooke had told Haley that she had to text her and tell her where she was going. Brooke had said that she just wanted to know if she was okay. Haley didn't buy it but just went along with it. Brooke lived for these things. She loved being a match maker and fix people up. And she loved gossip. She knew everything about everyone. And Brooke wanted Haley to be happy again and first step was having a great first date.

Brooke was in the kitchen eating lunch when she got the text from Haley.

"Oh my god that's so cute!" Brooke said talking to herself.

"What is cute?" Lucas asked coming into the kitchen.

"Haley's date. They are at a Tivoli and you know how much Haley loves Tivoli's".

"Well it looks like it's going to be a good date then".

When Lucas walked into his room ten minutes later he found Nathan sitting at his bed.

"Hey man, what's up?

Nathan went straight to the point and asked "do you know where Haley is going at her date?" He said the word date in disgust.

"Ehh..." Lucas didn't know if he should tell him or not. They hadn't put him in the middle when Haley had told him about Nathan but it was still a little weird things like this came up. He was still best friend with both of them. He also understood why Haley hadn't told Brooke but at the same time he knew that Brooke noticed that something happened between Nathan and Haley two years ago. But neither Haley nor Nathan was over each other yet and he had started questioning if that would ever happen.

He knew that if he told Nathan about where Haley was at her date then Nathan would do something bad as always. He was his best friend but he the tendency to act before he thought things trough.

"Come on Luke, help a guy out!"

"No, Haley would kick my ass if I told you".

"Fine but don't come begging me for help with Brooke".

"Well I won't need to do that because that's what I have Haley for" Lucas said smirking.

"Whatever".

Time for plan B, Nathan thought.

"Hi sis, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just reading some magazines", she said not looking up.

"So Haley is not here?" Nathan said as casual as he could. He didn't want Brooke to get even more suspicious.

"Nope, she's out at the Tivoli with David, they're on a date!" Brooke said happy for her best friend.

Brooke looked up from her magazine to look at Nathan but he was gone and two seconds later she could hear the front door closing.

Haley and David where in the line to buy some hot dogs when she thought she saw Nathan.

"Oh hi Haley...David, didn't know you guys where here!" Nathan said with fake enthusiasm and Haley saw right trough it.

"Hi Nathan and ..."

"Katie, My name is Katie" the girl said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Haley asked

"Oh, were on a date" Nathan said smugly

"Well that's nice but we have to go we are going on one of the rollercoaster's" Haley said giving them a fake smile

"But we were just there?" asked

"Well...I want to take it again" Haley said coming up with something. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was just going to get a long with.

Haley dragged David with her to the rollercoaster as fast as she could.

She saw Nathan everywhere and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his arm and dragged him behind booths.

"What are you doing Nathan? Do get some sort of satisfaction from pissing me of or what?"

"I'm just on a date, same as you"

"Stop following me, I'm over you okay?"

"I'm not following you and you know you're not over me" he said smirking

"Think what you like Nathan, but I have to get back to my date" she said over pronouncing the word date.

And before they knew what happened Nathan kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss was full of passion. But Haley finally managed to end it.

"This never happened" she said and walked away.

"I knew you wanted me Hales"

She just showed him her middle finger and kept walking.

He knew that she wasn't over him and the kiss was a proof of that. She wouldn't had kissed him back if she didn't feel anything.

Meanwhile Haley couldn't believe that she had kissed him back. I need to get over him, she thought. And David is the right person to help me do so. Oh god no, David. She had kissed Nathan when she was on a date with David. She was the worst person in the world. I'm just going to forget that it ever happened.

David was just dropping Haley off and they were sitting in the car.

"I had a really good time today Haley and I really like to take you out again if you want?"

"Yeah I'd like that!"

"Bye", she said giving him a hug.

"Bye".

When Haley entered the house she saw Brooke coming towards her right away.

"Hi, how was it?"

"It was great, he's a really great guy"

"So does that mean that you are going out with him again?" she asked exited

"Yup"

Just as Haley opened the door to her bathroom she saw Nathan standing there in nothing but a towel.

"What are you doing in my bathroom Nathan?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it Hales. I'm taking a shower."

"I can see that but this is my bathroom, yours is down the hall"

"Well I wanted to take a shower in this one, and I own half of this house so I can do whatever I want"

"You're such an ass Nathan and put some clothes on!" she said flustered. She almost couldn't tare her eyes away from his perfect body.

He knew walking around in only a towel would get to her.

"It's not like it something you haven't seen before" he said smirking

"Yeah well it isn't the only one either and if I don't remember wrong you weren't my best either" she said lying trough her teeth but with her own smirk know gracing her face.

She wanted to hurt him and for a second she could see that he wasn't expecting that.

"You're lying, I'm the only one you've ever been with"

He couldn't stand the thought about Haley being with other guys.

"Whatever you like to believe" she said smugly and walked towards her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note

**Authors note**

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy with school, sport and having time to my friends. But I will try to update as fast as I can. I hope people are still interested in this story.


End file.
